Outside Of You
by Aechigo
Summary: A simple songfic, oneshot. Mai is trying to get Zuko to notice her, Will they be something more, or something less? SlightImplied Maiko. T 2 b safe.


Disclaimer: I disclaim Everything I basically wrote about.

**Outside Of You**

**"Hey Zuko." Mai shouted in the direction of the outcast fire bender. He turned his head to glance her way to see who had called his name. He momentarily looked at her and turned his head back in the direction in which he was walking, his mouth still in a sad straight line. Mai sighed. She hated when he ignored her like that, it always made her feel a pathetic mixture of sadness and stupidity.**

_**I can't get your attention**_

_**And I'm sick of it**_

**Later that day Mai approached Zuko while he was leaving his fire bending practice. "Hi Mai." Zuko said, his expression still a stern straight frown. Mai had a half smile and a goofy look in her eye when she replied "Hey.". "I'm so mad at my uncle! I mean sure, he's a master, but he thinks he knows everything!" Zuko said, the corners of his mouth heading south. "Well," Mai started. "Oh, and just because he can bend lightning he can criticize me for just setting one little curtain on fire, is that such a big deal?" Zuko interrupted. **

_**I've got something to say to you**_

_**So shut up and listen**_

It was a while after Zuko had stopped complaining to her, and she had decided to take a walk, because of how nice it was. She stepped out of her room and started to walk. She had no idea where she was going, but wherever that was she would get there soon. She soon saw Zuko walking towards her. "Hi." She said as she stopped to talk to him, but he ignored her and kept on walking.

I don't want you to look past me 

_**I want you to know who I am**_

_**I hate it when you ignore me**_

**"Hey, Zuko, …" Mai started. "Huh?" Zuko responded. "Have you ever considered spending some time with someone, … like as in a girl, … you know what I'm saying, right?" Mai continued. "No." Zuko replied. '**_**How can he be so clueless?**_**' Mai thought to herself.**

_**You just don't understand**_

_**See the funny thing is**_

_**You're just as useless as me**_

_**I can make you better**_

_**If you would just let me in**_

**"At the risk of making myself look like a complete fool, … Uhh … Zuko, … I, Uhh, … would you consider maybe taking a walk around town or something with me … ?" Mai stuttered. Zuko paused for a moment, then looked at the girl that had just shown him the most compassion than anyone since his mother had died. Then, without taking a second thought, replied "Yes, … you are making yourself look like a complete fool, and if you want any respect of anyone else ever again, you will not want to be seen with me.". A solid, yet somewhat thoughtful, unconfident no. Mai sighed, then walked away. Zuko barely felt sorry for her, but he felt very sorry for himself.**

_**I'm outside of you**_

_**And I can't get through**_

_**Overlooking the beauty that's dying inside me**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_**I'm outside of you**_

_**And I'm so confused**_

Again, Mai approached Zuko. "If you want to keep any of your honor, you're best not to be seen with me." Zuko reminded her. "Please, forget about that. It was uhh, … a dare, … Ty Lee , … She dared me to do that. I suppose your sister put her up to it, wanting to get a good laugh at how uncomfortable it would make everyone involved, …" Mai lied. "Really?" Zuko asked, suspicious, surprised and somewhat relieved, but at the same time happy. "Yes." Mai continued. "I just came out here to chat, if you want, …" "Why not."

_**You can listen to small things**_

_**That same thing that love brings**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_**I'm outside of you**_

"Look! Zuko!" Iroh said excitedly. "What?" Zuko asked. "I just got a new plant to put in the garden – a fire lily, they make the most delectable tea! … Or it could be a white tiger lily, which is deadly if eaten, …" Iroh said. "Uncle! Not this again!" Zuko yelled. "Geez! I was only kidding! I know it really is a fire lily! Now calm down before you burn up my fire lily!" Iroh responded. "I'm calm." Zuko said through clenched teeth. "You know, for anything to survive, it needs love and light to grow." Iroh continued. "Yeah, yeah." Zuko ignored "See you around Uncle."

_**For anything to survive**_

_**It needs love and light to grow**_

"Remind me why we are having this stupid thing in the first place, Azula? Mai asked impatiently. "Because, Mai, it's your birthday, remember?" Azula taunted. "I mean why do we have to get all 'dressed up' for my 'party'?" Mai continued, dressed up and party in air quotes. "Simple, because you just _might_ attract that someone _special_. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Mai?" Azula said in a half assuring half mocking way. "Don't worry Mai, you do look beautiful." Azula replied, for once with some compassion for her extremely uncomfortable friend. And it was true, she did look beautiful. Her black silk dress shimmered in the candlelight, and the red ribbon around her waist set off her beautiful brown eyes. The red ribbons separating her hair into pigtails really added the perfect touch to finish her outfit, along with her beautiful red pumps. "Thank you Azula." Mai replied, trying to bow, but her dress got in the way. "Lets go check on Ty Lee, shall we?

_**I can be something beautiful**_

_**I guess you'll never know**_

Mai sat alone in her room after her party. She remembered poor Zuko, sitting all alone in the corner of huge room the party was held in, everyone else off having a great time, dancing and talking, except her and Zuko. She, too, was sitting all alone, surprisingly bored to death. When the party ended they were the first ones out. They both hated big socials like that. The only reason Mai had one was because Azula made her. She always got so bored. She fell asleep while thinking similar thoughts.

See the funny thing is You're just as lonely as me 

_**We could be so much better**_

_**If you would just let me in**_

_**I'm outside of you**_

_**And I can't get through**_

_**Overlooking the beauty that's dying inside me**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_**I'm outside of you**_

_**And I'm so confused**_

_**You can listen to small things**_

_**That same thing that love brings**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_**I'm outside of you**_

Zuko passed by Mai. She suddenly ran away into her room. She looked into her mirror. She saw Zuko enter her room through the mirror.

_**And as you walk by me I'm suddenly screaming to set me free**_

_**I look in the mirror and I see your future – you look good with me**_

**"Mai? Are you okay?" He asked. "No!" She yelled. "No matter what I do you always ignore me! You always say that if I want to 'keep my respect', or my 'honor' I'm best not to be 'seen with you'! The thing is, hello! I've been with you this whole time and nobody's cared! Sure I'm a governor's daughter, and you're 'the banished prince' but who cares? I don't! I don't care how much 'respect' or 'honor' I have! You've got nothing to lose but something to gain! So what the heck is your problem?" Mai screamed.**

_**And as you walk by me I'm suddenly screaming to set me free**_

_**I look in the mirror and I see your future – you look good with me**_

"If you're going to be this way, then I shall have nothing to do with you! You cause more trouble than you are worth!" Mai continued. "… But if you're willing to change your mind, … then so will I, …" Mai started to cool down again. Zuko just stared wide eyed at her for a moment, then returned back to how he normally was. "No, Mai. I'm not. But it is because I know nothing good will or would come, … from being with 'the banished prince'."

_**I'm outside of you**_

_**And I can't get through**_

_**Overlooking the beauty that's dying inside me**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_**I'm outside of you**_

_**And I'm so confused**_

_**You can listen to small things**_

_**That same thing that love brings**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_**I'm outside of you…**_


End file.
